Story Lair
by NerysRhys
Summary: Chap 1: Accidental Magic send Harry Potter in Inaba where he finds family, friends and love. Chap 2: During the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Hogwarts welcomes a rather strange boy with wings and a messenger bag. Chap 3: It's version 2 of Chapter 1, I found the file on my computer and realised the error I made. Slash, Uke!Harry, and there might be age gaps.
1. Chapter 1 - Christmas Eve 2010, Inaba

So, I thought I could post the rest of the stories my brain wanted me to write.  
I don't know if they will ever have more than a chapter, or what can pass for it, and I have even have some that don't have a beginning, just the one scene.  
For now, I will put them all here, in this " **Story Lair** ", and when I will have moved my lazy bones enough to write the rest, I will put them under their own title.

So! We start with this **Persona 4** (be it the original game, the Golden or their Animations) and **Harry Potter** crossover.  
It's part of my Kitsune!Harry realm (most of them are, btw)

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Persona 4 (c) ATLUS, Harry Potter (c) JKRowling

* * *

 **Christmas Eve 2010 - Inaba**

It had been snowing a lot these days and Dojima Ryotaro and his daughter Nanako were going home from a short trip to Junes where they had bought cakes for the next day (and gifts for each others). It wasn't often that Ryotaro had a day off, especially around Christmas, so they had decided to walk to spend more time together and visit the new shopping centre that got implanted recently in Inaba.

They were crossing the Samegawa Flood Plain when they saw a body-shaped mound of snow in the middle of the road from which stuck out a lump of black fur. Ryotaro didn't hesitate a second before hurrying to its side and shoving the snow away. Just beneath it, he discovered the blood-covered body of a peculiar young boy, with fox ears and three tails as black as his hair.

Ryotaro checked his vitals as he snapped his cell phone open to call for an ambulance. Despite the blood and the frozen skin, he could feel a pulse beneath his fingers. The ambulance was on site in a jiffy, after all you just couldn't ignore an emergency call for a Kitsune, a Nine-Tailed Fox, because that was what the near frozen boy was and it explained why he wasn't dead yet. Foxes had inherent magic that was designed for their protection and that of their kits.

As they put the kit on a stretcher, they noticed he was part of a long dead Clan, meaning it would be near impossible to make him go with one of the Clans living in the surroundings of Inaba. Foxes were territorial creatures and rarely accepted a foreigner in their midst. And judging by the fact that the kit wasn't from a living Clan, nor was he Asian, somebody would have to take care of him while they searched for his family.

The Dojimas went back home, both worried about the kit, but there was nothing they would do for him as of yet. The next day in the afternoon, they went to the hospital, hoping to see him. They were able to enter his room, but he was still sleeping from the surgery he went through. His head was bandaged, passing over his left eye which had seemed to be savagely pierced, and from his neck down, his body was covered too. Nanako put her Christmas gift that she got for him earlier that day on the night stand. It was a red fox doll with a big heart between its paws, 'Get well soon' stitched over it in golden letters. Ryotaro brought Nanako the next day at the hospital, and the next, and the next, for two weeks before there were signs that the kit would wake.

* * *

The day he woke up, the kit panicked as foreign scents assaulted his sensitive nose, but the panic went through the rook as he noticed that he couldn't see from his left eye and that his legs from the feet up to his thighs were unresponsive. His quickened heartbeat alerter doctors of his conscious state and soon enough, after they managed to calm him down a bit, the Dojimas were permitted to visit him.

Surprisingly, the kit was much calmer around the Dojimas but he still didn't appear to be doing better. Over the days that followed his awakening, the kit seemed to become more tight-lipped than when he first woke. They still didn't know his name nor if he was from anywhere near Inaba.

It was in the middle of January when the doctors decided he would be better off outside of the hospital and Ryotaro volunteered to take care of him after they told him that he was getting worse, mentally. shortly after, the kit was pushed on a wheelchair toward the Dojimas' Residence. The first thing Ryotaro did when they both arrived was to give him a bath since the kit was in an apathetic state. He didn't fight the shampooing of his hair and tails, nor did he flinch as Ryotaro scrubbed him clean before soaking him in a tub of warm water even though the older man registered minute movements of his muscles at his touches.

Nanako came home that day to find her father and the kit sat in front of the television, the latter leaning against the former's chest, wrapped in a fluffy blanket that covered his scrawny body, one ear over Ryotaro's heart, asleep. The Detective Inspector had discovered that the sound of his heartbeat calmed the young agitated kit.

"The let him out of the hospital?" asked the young girl to her father, putting her things away in the entrance hall.

"They said he was giving up... He had stopped eating after a while."

Ryotaro passed one hand through the kit's hair, causing the young fox to whine and snuggle closer. "He need someone to take care of him."

After taking care of the young kit for two long week, they finally learned his name: Harry Snape, or rather _Hadrian_ Snape. And with that, the fact that he could only talk in English; Fortunately, Ryotaro could speak it with no particular problems. They also learned that his father had been forbidden to look after him, else he wanted them to die, so Harry had been left with hateful relatives, hoping that someday, his daddy would come for him.

The Dojimas helped him gain weight since he was just skin and bones and with his health coming back, the silkiness of his fur and messy hair came back with force. Still, Harry showed signs of depression when he suddenly remembered that his legs were useless now and he was far from being totally fine.

* * *

Months passed and Harry was a little bit livelier but he was still clinging to Ryotaro, and was still sleeping in the older man's futon with him. When asked why he wanted to sleep with him, he had answered, half asleep, that he "smells like Daddy".  
In the middle of March, Ryotaro received a call from his sister who asked him if he could shelter her son for a year since she and her husband were going abroad for work. He accepted to take care of one Narukami Yu, thinking it would also be good for Harry to meet someone closer to his age. The farthest the kit had gone (sat on a wheelchair, and sometimes pushed by Ryotaro himself) had been the Samegawa Flood Plain and they had only met adults who gave the Fox a lot of food good for his health.

Harry seemed to take well the news and was looking forward to meet Ryotaro's nephew. He liked Nanako a lot and he loved Ryotaro so he could only hope that the nephew was similar to them. Nanako shared his enthusiasm but Harry was worried about one thing.

"I won't be able to sleep with you anymore, Ryotaro?" he had finally asked at the beginning of April, still talking in English for the most part.

"I think I will be even busier than before, I'm sorry..."

"You will have less time for us..." Harry had turned to look through the windows. Sometimes, he could tell things were going to be good or awful just by looking at the sky. Well, it wasn't really looking at the sky that did it, but the sky was a focus like any other.

After that affirmation, he seemed to revert back to how he had been at first. Ryotaro was indeed less and less at home, rookies at the Police Station annoying him and making stupid mistakes that he needed to cover up.

And then, the day Narukami Yu arrived came.

* * *

Harry had had a weird feeling since the start of the week. It had started after meeting Ryotaro's slave, Adachi Tohru. The rookie had felt like a predator hiding behind a weak façade but the sensation had been quick to fade, and Harry hadn't really thought of it again.

But now that he had Narukami Yu in front of him that evening, the sensation came back and Harry turned wary of him. As soon as Yu met his eyes, the young kit surprised everyone by growling low in his throat. He gave Yu the cold shoulder until Ryotaro left for the Police Station. Harry calmed down instantly and poked his food instead of eating. He chanced a glance at Yu who was looking at him with concern and immediately felt guilty. Not knowing if he had any skills in English, he tried to convey how sorry he was that he had growled at him for unknown reasons, but his Japanese was choppy and he ended up whining and poking some more at his food.

Still, Yu understood and accepted his apologies with a nod and the three of them finished they meal in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The older teenager, at first, had been surprised to hear that Foxes were real - his mother had told him about them when he was a kid but in a big city, beliefs like this tended to fade away. He had known his uncle was fostering one when it was decided that he would go to Inaba, but he had never imagined the cuteness the kit in front of him was unconsciously exuding. His mannerisms were somewhat feminine and that, coupled with his androgynous looks made him wonder it the kit wasn't female instead. The fact that he was a head or two shorter than him probably didn't help. It was said that Foxes often grew to look like what their mates liked the most, but Yu had the feeling that his petite stature wasn't due to the desires of Harry's mate.

Yu was cut from his thoughts by Nanako's soft voice asking Harry if he would be okay to take his bath. The Fox put his chopsticks on the table, replying in choppy Japanese, and declaring he as tired, crawled to the bathroom. He refused to show his weakness to a predator and without Ryotaro, he had to make some efforts. In his mind, scrubbing his tails clean, he was plotting a vengeance on one Adachi Tohru for ruining his bedtime rituals.

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up briefly in the arms of Ryotaro. He smiled and snuggled closer against him before trying to get more sleep, inhaling his surrogate daddy's scent.  
Ryotaro had woken around the same time Harry did the first time, and upon seeing him so calm, he tried to extricate himself from his hold without waking him up since he had to go to work that day. After a quick shower to shake the sleep off, and putting some clothes, he went to make breakfast for four before going to wake his daughter and then the young kit up. To say that Harry was happy with the fact he had to go to school was wrong. Ever since he arrived in Inaba, Nanako and Ryotaro had tried to teach him to write and read Japanese. He still had trouble speaking it and still got a British accent, but he was progressing well.

Still, the need for him to go to school was here and Harry had grudgingly accepted since it otherwise meant that he would be all alone at home and that wasn't something he looked forward to. Ryotaro prepared him for school and carried him to the kitchen table. Yu was down the next minute and the D.I. was out for work almost immediately after kissing Nanako's and Harry's forehead. (Harry had refused to let him go without receiving one)

When they left for school, Harry in a wheelchair, and Nanako pushing him for a bit before Yu had to take over, they walked together until Samegawa Flood Plain where they went separate place, Yu to high school, and Nanako and Harry to grade school where he had been offered a place since there was a lot he didn't know and it would be easier than high school since it had become apparent that the young kit had gaps in his overall knowledge in academic subjects.

* * *

Yu walked toward the school, thinking about his meeting with the young kit. What was it that put him on edge so much? He wasn't particularly threatening and people often said that he was a born leader, but Harry's reaction was a first. Could the Fox smell something in him that made him react?

On the road, he was nearly rolled over by a student on his bicycle, but said student crashed into a garbage bin. Yu preferred to ignore him rather than deal with it right now; he needed to get to the teacher's office before the bell chimed.

His home room teacher wasn't what he had expected. He tried to brush off the insults but being called a sad sack and a loser in front of the class was too much, and he let his mouth run, claiming that he wasn't a loser. That he should look at himself first before criticising the others almost followed had he not bit his lip.

During recess, classmates gathered around his desk. Among questions about him and his life in the city, some asked about Harry, was he cute, was he really one-eyed, is it true that he has three tails? He didn't have much time for himself that day.

Fortunately, for him at least, sirens echoed in the neighbourhood, and an announcement was made that they shouldn't leave the school without further notice. When they could finally leave, Yu was stopped by his seat neighbour, Satonaka Chie, and her friend, Amagi Yukiko.

They walked a little bit before arriving at a crime scene. The teens stopped as Dojima walked in their direction.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a bit irritated at their presence.

"We're just passing by."

"I told the principal not to let students go," the D.I. ranted, "would you check on Harry, please? He is bound to get depressed, or even vicious since I won't be home tonight. Nanako is used to it but..."

Yu nodded and before they could move, an officer sped past them and threw up in the grass.

"Adachi! Stop acting like a rookie!"

The three teens separated shortly after and Yu went back home to make sure the Fox was alright.

* * *

Nanako and Harry were already home when Yu came back, and Yu visibly deflated when he saw it was just him.

"Are you alright?" Yu asked the Fox, not by obligation but because he also truly felt concerned. He knew little about Foxes, but there was something they all had and Harry still hadn't found it. A mate. Someone to help them through the hardships of life, someone to keep them safe if they were the submissive of the bond, someone to love until death did them apart and beyond...

But Harry latched on Dojima Ryotaro for filial comfort since his family couldn't be around just yet, and the more he had to consider family, the better he would be before finding his mate.

Harry nodded shyly, before asking in Englsih: "How was your day? I heard that there was a teacher to avoid?"

"It was fine. That teacher is my home room teacher... Everybody calls him King Moron."

"Oh! Morooka? That poor sod looks like my aunt. Well, she doesn't have her teeth like his though... but they are like two peas in a pod. I bet he called you a loser?" Harry asked in a knowing tone. Yu only smiled and nodded before asking if his day had been good too.

"Yeah! I become better!" he answered in choppy Japanese. Harry suddenly frowned and grabbed a stick he had stuffed in on of his tail. He waved it in front of his throat and stuffed it back in his fur.

"This will be better like that." Both Nanako and Yu were surprised to hear him talk in a fluent Japanese all of a sudden. "What? I just remembered we were _magical_ creatures... I wasn't feeling well before so it didn't occur to me to even try. And to be honest I still don't, feel okay, I think I depleted my magical core some more... But I didn't want to spend my days only being able to understand only a fraction of Japanese... Ugh, this is so embarrassing! Ryotaro will laugh at me..."

"Dad would never laugh at you," Nanako reassured him. "And if he laughs, it is because he will be happy to know that you're getting better to use your Magic."

Harry brightened at that nd his tails thumped against the floor. He turned toward Yu, his nose still catching that dangerous scent, and frowned.

"I truly am sorry for acting like I did yesterday. You feel... like a dangerous creature and... it put me on edge. Oddly enough, you don't feel like that anymore today..."

* * *

They ate dinner in silence, Harry glancing every now and then toward the front door. He wanted Ryotaro to come back home, not gallivanting in the streets and catching criminals. Didn't he have _rookies_ for that?

"If I lay paws on Adachi, I'm gonna beat some sense into him..." he ranted as he stabbed his dinner with his chopsticks. "Can you believe that, Yu? It's been several months since that guy is here and he is dragging Ryotaro down! Had I known it would turn like that, I would have smacked him sooner and made him go back to the city he came from..." he continued to rant, Yu still listening. A shiver coursed through his spine as he listened to Harry talk. Dojima was right, Harry was getting vicious rather than depressed and he didn't know which one he preferred.

When Dojima came back home, Harry turned the cold shoulder on him and pouted, cutely if you asked the others, until Dojima put a cup of milk in front of him with chocolate in it.

"Y-You're trying to buy me, but it won't work. I'm still mad at you. But I will take it because it would be a shame to waste milk like that."

Despite being surprised at his sudden gift of speech, Dojima only petted his head and he proposed coffee to his daughter and nephew so that they didn't feel left out. He knew Nanako wanted it super sweet and he would make it even sweeter to make up for the days he couldn't be home with them. Yu apparently took coffee with just cream, no sugar.

When the young kit started to doze, Dojima took him to bed. It was raining hard so he hoped Harry would sleep peacefully. It was one of the sounds that could calm him, rain and his heartbeat. He only hope Harry could find the missing pieces in his life.

* * *

 **AN:** I stopped here because the rest were scenes that couldn't be linked to the main piece of the story yet, like Harry's discovery of his mate, or his father managing to get free etc.  
I wrote it on my phone and tablet and since I couldn't think of a way to transfer it on my computer, I had to retype the whole thing. Thanks to this, I managed to correct two or three things.

You're welcome to criticise! I've been so long out of school, I think my writing skills plummeted to the ground...

The next chapter of "Story Lair" won't be related to this cross-over btw, I have a NEEDLESS/Harry Potter I thought about posting, but I think I will also post it independently from this... So I don't know which crazy idea will be following!


	2. Chapter 2 - Rito Chronicle

I'm back! I spent a whole week, non-stop, on **Persona 5** :3 Great game! And it had the added benefit of making me want to play **P4G** once again (and the others **SMT** or **Persona** I have), and I might have started to write a **P5/HP** cross-over with a **Yuusuke/Harry** pairing planned.

*cough*

So, I'm back with a new chapter! As I said at the end of the previous chapter, this is _not_ a continuation of it, but rather _another_ story I had planned to write.

I don't like it much when people spend a third of the chapter thanking people individually and answering to their reviews, so I won't do the same, but, I slip a word of **thanks** for the followers, and I answer to ' **Yuki** ', the guest who reviewed, that I had planned to make a **Kanji/Harry** pairing for my **Persona 4/HP** Crossover (because I just love Kanji so much, and Yu is going to be the 'big brother' type here).

 _Anyway_!

This story here is a **Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker** and **Harry Potter** crossover.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : The Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo; Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

* * *

The Goblet's flames flared blue once again, the silence that had fell was broken by the students' worried whispers. A single piece of paper was thrown out of the cup. It wasn't muggle paper, and looked like it was parchment. The paper was oddly reminiscent of an envelope, with a triangle composed of three smaller yellow ones on the back of it. The Headmaster of the school grabbed the paper when it floated down and observed it for a moment before speaking the name written with clarity.

"Enlil of the Rito." He thus called, his voice echoing in the Great Hall. Magic shifted, concentrating around the Goblet, creating colourful reflects.

A blinding light exploded in the middle of the room, forcing teachers and students alike to close their eyes. When the light faded, it was for them to see something highly unusual, even if the Magical Creatures were diverse in the Wizarding World. In front of the Headmaster was a person of petite stature.

They had shoulder-length dark hair braided to make them appear shorter, and pointed ears could be seen in its midst. A pale heart-shaped face, red markings around round jewel green eyes and a small hawk beak as a nose in the middle. They wore a dark green tunic adorned with a tri-circle emblem resembling a bio-hazard symbol, with dark trousers reaching the knees were the leg ended in taloned bird-feet, and at the belt a transport bag. Covering the arms down to the elbow were strange black-tipped white sleeve-like garment. Their overall appearance screamed tribal, and bird of prey. So far, it looked like the birdling was male.

The birdling looked around, emitting a strange chirp when he saw the ceiling, seemingly confused at its reality, before redirecting his attention to the Headmaster and bow in greeting.

"I am Enlil, of the Rito tribe. May I request privacy for more details about my purpose here?" he asked politely when he stood back up, his head cocked to the side like the bird he resembles. The Headmaster snapped out of his staring when the inquiring thrill reached his ears. He smiled cordially to the Rito.

"Of course, of course. Why don't we take this to my office? Students, please enjoy the feast in honour of our Chosen Champions! Heads of Houses, Messrs Bagman, Crouch and Weasley, and fellow Headmasters, if you would follow me after gathering our three champions?" Bagman went to fetch the three Champions in a side room and the rest all followed the old wizards out of the Great Hall. As soon as they left, food appeared on the tables. The selection of the Champions had taken place before the feast.

The Rito looked down a bit before trying his footing and promptly deciding he would fly instead when he felt himself slip. The stones here were unlike the ground on which he was accustomed to walk on. He ignored the awed (and some surprised or horror-filled) gasps of the students as he took off, following the Headmaster. At the foot of the staircase, there was a black-clad man, which reminded the young Rito of one of them, just like his father, really, severe, strict, firm. The figure of authority itself. It was something familiar, and the Rito smiled as he landed near him since the man was clearly waiting for him.

"You won't be able to fly to the Headmaster's office." His voice wasn't loud, and his face was neutral, unlike when he had been in the Great Hall and Enlil had caught a look of disgust (not directed toward him, fortunately, but at the students). Enlil thought it was because he was too much of a new thing and that the man was trying to disguise his curiosity.

"I guessed that. But the stones are much more slippery than at home. Even those in the ports aren't that 'perfect'." Severus took out his wand, thinking a bit for barely a second before pointing at the clawed feet and casting a spell.

"You should be able to walk without face-planting on the ground now."

Enlil tried his footing and discovered that, indeed, the floor didn't feel as slippery as before. He smiled at the man and thanked him before following up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. The corridors were even more confusing than the ceiling had been to the young birdling, as he could see the portraits in which the people could move through them, some even made comments about his appearance. He shook his head and jogged a bit to catch up with the black-clad man.

Everybody were waiting for the both of them in the office. Enlil smiled sheepishly at them as he took the vacant seat in front of the desk. He looked around the room, his eyes catching the flaming red plumage of a bird beside the desk.

He trilled a greeting to the bird who responded just as cheerfully, and introduced himself as Fawkes. Enlil inclined his head and turned back to the Headmaster and the other Professors who had been watching the exchange with curiosity. Enlil hadn't taken notice of the other people gathered until now. There were four teacher (counting the familiar one) on one side of the room, and on the other side people who clearly were stranger to this building. Next to a very earthy woman, the giant woman and the man dressed for colder weather were empty chairs. There also were other empty chairs, and Enlil remembered that the old man in front of him had called for more people.

The Headmaster offered Enlil some tea as they waited for the Champions, and the birdling gladly accepted, but refused the tea cakes and candies the man offered with it. Drinking the chamomile tea, the young Rito let himself sink into the comfort of the chair with a pleased thrill, barely taking notice of the discussions by his sides. The people that arrived some minutes later took their seats and they all looked at the Headmaster.

"Now that we are all here, why don't we start with some introductions? I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school, Hogwarts. These four Professors you can see at your left are the Head of Houses – Do not worry, the functioning of the school will be explained to you at a later time. This is our Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, she also teaches Transfiguration and is Gryffindor's Head of House. Next to her, you seem to already know him, is our Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape." Enlil smiled at him. He liked him, and hoped they could be friends despite the task he had been sent in this place for. A pleased thrill escaped his throat unnoticed by them all but the flaming bird.

"Next to him," continued the Headmaster, "is Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw and Charms Professor. Then we have Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, she teaches Herbology to the students. On your right, you have the Headmasters of Beauxbatons – Madame Olympe Maxime – and of Durmstrang – Mister Igor Karkaroff."

Enlil didn't like the glare sent his way by the two visiting Headmasters and he sent a discreet glare in their directions before tuning in the Headmaster words.

"Then we have the people from the Ministry who will be looking over the realisation of the Triwizard Tournament that is taking place in our school, Messrs Bagshot, Crouch and Weasley. And at least but not last, our three Champions who will compete: coming from Durmstrang is Mister Victor Krum; from Beauxbatons is Miss Fleur Delacour, and coming from the Hufflepuff House of Hogwarts is Mister Cedric Diggory."

Enlil got a weird feeling from Fleur Delacour and trilled to her as a greeting. She seemed surprised but nodded nevertheless in greeting to him. The birdling cleared his throat before introducing himself, his back straight.

"Well... My name is Enlil, I come from Dragon Roost Island in Hyrule, and I am a Rito."

"Oh, and what is a Rito exactly?" Dumbledore asked the questions that was in everyone's mind.

"As you can see, we're a bird tribe, descending from the Zoras – they lived in the seas a very long time ago. We the Ritos are postmen, we're the only ones capable of flying from one island to another to deliver the mail. Too many dangers are lurking in the waters. Few dare sail the seas, and besides merchants and pirates, not everybody owns a boat."

He talked of his job with passion, clearly loving to help the people with their mail. He ignored the snort coming from his right and continued.

"We all live in Dragon Roost Island with the Great Spirit Valoo who grants fledglings their wings when they reach adulthood. There had been a period where the Chieftain's son and I didn't have our wings because Valoo was distressed. Komali lacked the courage to climb the mountain since his grand-mother had passed away and I had promised not to go without him, and there was a stupid girl who had the gall to make fun of us... I took care of her..."

He had such a smug face that Severus couldn't help the snort as he saw the talons of the Rito making a gripping gesture. Enlil shook his head after a moment, and Albus cleared his throat, having seen the movement made by the talons, to focus back on their situation.

"So, do you have any idea as to why you've been called?"

"Not exactly. I've been feeling like I would leave the Island, and thus I packed for my leaving. The Goddesses had sent a brief message to our Chieftain saying I needed to go. That there was something here to justify my travelling through worlds..." he trailed off, uncertain.

"I wonder what is so important that I had to leave my family behind..." one of his hand went to his messenger bag which had been enchanted to hold many of his things, though he had left some so that his family and friends wouldn't forget him if he found himself unable to go back to his island.

"Well, I don't know what you're searching for, but, your name was spat by the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament that will be taking place in this school."

"But I'm no wizard. I don't have even much magical power, the only thing I can do for sure is flying, and playing the harp."

Fawkes on his perch trilled softly to him, interrupting the thoughts of many in the room.

" _I think I might know why you've been sent here for._ " He flew to the Rito's knees and looked at Enlil right in the eyes.

" _I can feel something familiar coming from you, and the implications of this are not pretty_."

" _What is it?_ "

" _I fear you've died in this world,_ " Fawkes started, making Enlil flinch at the thought, " _and your soul was sent to the world you've been living for many years, taking the appearance of a birdling. If you were recalled here, it might because of the Dark One, since I know there was a prophecy spoken before you were born._ "

" _So I get my own adventure with an Evil Lord at the end of it?_ " Enlil chuckled mirthlessly.

" _Or it might be for another reason. We do not know the workings of a Goddess' mind._ "

The discussion was put to an end when Fawkes flew back to his perch and trilled a song to comfort the sadness blooming in Enlil's heart.

"I don't know why I am here, but if I have to participate in this tournament to get an answer, then count me in. With what Fawkes just told me, there might be enough magic in me for me to partake in this event."

"Splendid! Now we have to find a place where you will stay. Do you have any preferences as to where you want to be?"

"Well... I don't really know. My room in the Island was a pretty normal one. It's not because I am technically a kind of bird that I only live in open space. But if there was a place I'd like to be, it would be somewhere quiet." His gaze shifted toward Severus on its own accord, and only Albus and Severus noticed it. "And near the gates too, I like to fly at odd hours of the day."

"Do not worry, my boy," the Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eyes, "we will find a solution. For now, how about we go back to the Great Hall? You must be hungry."

Enlil nodded before standing up. He let the Professors and Champions leave the room, and followed the Headmaster out of his office. Enlil was walking next to the Headmaster, looking around as they walked through a different corridor than earlier, thinking about Severus who was a little bit farther than them. He liked the man, he felt at ease with him. He felt it was too quick for someone he had just met, but his instincts never were wrong, so he trusted them when they told him that the man was the safest person around despite his scary looks.

* * *

The Champions took back their places at their tables and the Professors and Headmasters and Headmistress back to the Head Table. Enlil stopped though in the middle of the room and looked around the Great Hall, not paying attention to the looks and whispers directed at his person. Where could he seat?

The students from Slytherin were surrounded by the Durmstrang's people. The Ravenclaws were housing the Beauxbatons' students and Cedric was sitting among his friends at the Hufflepuffs' table. Everyone was looking at him, also wondering where he would sit. The Gryffindor's were oddly expectant. Feeling a bit lost, Enlil approached the Headmaster with his question.

"Is there anywhere I should seat?"

"No, my boy, you can seat wherever you want. It does seem however that the Gryffindor are eager to welcome you in their midst."

Enlil turned around to take a closer look at the pointed table. They were loud and some had no manners. _How can that guy stuff that much food in his mouth? It's going to spill out! Eww!_ He didn't let any of his thoughts show though, he was polite enough not to do it around strangers. Though his frame _was_ shaking from revulsion when he saw the red-haired teen mouth close around links of sausage and he quickly diverted his gaze to another spot at the table, trying to find someone worth his time and attention.

Fortunately for him, this other spot, happened to be a brown haired witch focused on a book that laid next to her plate, on the other side of the hand that was holding her fork. She didn't seem to have any friends, so focused she was on her book.

Enlil nodded to himself and looked over his shoulder to address the Headmaster.

"I think I found a good spot. Thank you."

And then he approached the Gryffindor's table. The students hushed their talking as he neared the young girl he had spotted. Since there were free seats on both sides of her, Enlil sat at her right. She looked up to see who had sat and her eyes shone when she met Enlil's.

"Hi, my name's Enlil. I'm a Rito."

"Hermione Granger."

"What are you reading about?"

Hermione looked pleased at the question and she showed him the book titled 'Hogwarts: A History'. It was a bit worn down, but she told him that it was her favourite book and that sometimes she liked to re-read it to discover things she might have overlooked.

They ate and talked that way for the rest of dinner until the Headmaster approached him.

"I found somewhere where you can reside for the duration of the Tournament."

"Is it a nice place?"

"Yes, yes it is. Professor Snape has agreed to shelter you in his quarters."

Enlil smiled, ignoring the way the Gryffindors just _stopped_ everything they were doing to look at the Headmaster incredulously. Enlil stood from his seat and bowed to Hermione, wishing her a good evening as he followed the Headmaster out of the Great Hall.

Severus, it seemed, had left without him noticing, as he was already waiting for them in front of a portrait. It depicted a meadow done in shades of grey, but far away in the painting, there was a spot of colour that Enlil couldn't distinguish really well, even with his keen eyesight. Stopping at a respectable distance from the man, Enlil bowed, thanking him for his hospitality.

* * *

The man's quarters were, as he had suspected, quite homely, done in earthy colours. Enlil was looking around, noticing the dark leather armchair that clearly was the favourite spot of the Potions Master, and the dark green sofa against the wall where he could definitely imagine the man taking a nap on when the days were too long.

"Hogwarts and the House-elves have added a room in Severus' quarters to accommodate you. All was of course done with his consent."

"So quickly, in a mere hour?"

"Yes. Magic is wonderful, don't you think?"

The Headmaster excused himself and left.

"Don't let him fool you, I had an empty room in the quarters. The man who lived here before owned much more things than I do so..."

"Thank you. You weren't obliged to do it."

Severus shook his head and showed him his quarters. The office-slash-library he had, filled with every books he owned, his potion lab where Enlil couldn't enter without his permission since he often experimented and some potions ended up being volatile. Next were the bathroom which they would share, of course, and then Severus' bedroom, in front of his own. The colour scheme in Enlil's room was reminiscent of his home.

Since Enlil was feeling tired after his arrival to Hogwarts, after thanking the man once again for agreeing to shelter him and wishing him a good night, the birdling retired to his bedroom where he fell asleep as soon as he laid beneath the covers.

* * *

 **AN:** So this is my first chapter of my "Rito Chronicle". I _had_ to name it something.  
Concerning the Rito... Yes, I gave them talons on their feet because I can't imagine them without it.

I don't know which story will follow. When I decided to write HP Cross-overs, the first I ever wrote was a Bleach/HP, with a Kisuke/Harry Pairing. Then there was the -man/HP one, with a Allen/Harry pairing. Since they both are in French, I will have to post them in another 'Story Lair' to avoid shocking people by posting English and French chapters alternatively. But maybe I will post the Blue Exorcist/HP I have, I like it and despite how short it is.

Tell me what you think of this one!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so remember when I posted the first chapter and said I typed it entirely because I couldn't find to way to transfer it from my cellphone over to my computer? Well, I didn't have to do that since, _surprise_ , _surprise_ , I found the file on my computer. So now I have _two versions_ of this 'chapter'. And since I don't remember which version I wanted to go (though I'm pretty sure, it is this one), I'm publishing it too.

Enjoy, version 2! The beginning is the same, by the way.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Persona 4 (c) ATLUS, Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

* * *

 **Kitsune in Inaba**

It had been snowing a lot these past days, and Dojima Ryotaro and his daughter were going home from a short trip to Junes' shopping centre where they had bought cakes for the next day (and gifts for each other). It wasn't often that Ryotaro had a day off, especially around Christmas, so they had decided to walk to spend more time together and visit the new shopping centre that got implanted in Inaba recently.

They were crossing the Samegawa Floods Plain when they saw a body-shaped mound of snow in the middle of the road not far from them, from which stuck out a lump of black fur. Ryotaro didn't hesitate a second before hurrying to its side and shoving the snow away. Just beneath it he discovered the blood-covered body of a peculiar kind of young boy, with fox ears and thee tails as black as his hair. Ryotaro checked his vitals as he snapped his cell phone open to call for an ambulance. Despite the blood and the frozen skin, he could feel a pulse under his fingers. The ambulance was on site in a jiffy, after all, you just couldn't ignore an emergency call for a Kitsune, because that was what the near-frozen kid was and it explained why he wasn't dead yet. Kitsune had inherent magic that was designed for their protection and that of their kits.

As the medics put the kit on a stretcher, they noticed that he was part of a long dead Clan, meaning it would be near impossible to make him go within one of the Clans living in the surroundings of Inaba. Kitsunes were territorial creatures and rarely they accepted a foreigner in their midst.

And judging by the fact that the kit wasn't from a living Clan, nor was he Asian, somebody would have to take care of him while they searched for any living family.

The Dojimas went back home, both worried about the kit, but there was nothing they could do for him as of yet. The next day, they went to the hospital, hoping to see him. They were able to enter his room but he was still sleeping from the surgery the surgeons had spent the night and a good part of the day doing. His head was bandaged, passing over his left eye which had been seemingly savagely pierced, and from his neck down, his body was covered in bandages too. Nanako put her Christmas present that she got for him on the nightstand. It was a red fox doll with a heart between its paws, 'Get well soon' stitched over in golden letters.

Ryotaro brought Nanako to the hospital the next day, and the next, and the next for two weeks before there were signs that the kit would even awake.

* * *

The day he woke up, the kit panicked as foreign scents assaulted his sensitive nose, but the panic went through the roof as he noticed that he couldn't see from his left eye and that his legs from feet up to his thighs were unresponsive. His quickened heartbeat alerted the doctors of his conscious state. They sedated him to calm him and soon, a day after, when he woke without incidents, the Dojimas were permitted to visit.

Surprisingly, the kit was much calmer around them, but he still didn't appear to be doing better. Over the days that followed his awakening, the kit seemed to become more tight-lipped than when he had fist woke. They still didn't know his name nor if he was from anywhere near Inaba.

It was the middle of January when the doctors decided that he would be better off outside the hospital and Ryotaro volunteered to take care of him after they told the Detective that the kit was getting worse, mentally.

Thus, the kit was pushed on wheelchair toward the Dojima's residence. The first thing Ryotaro did when they both arrived home was to give the apathetic fox a bath. He didn't fight the shampooing of his hair and tails nor did he flinched as Ryotaro scrubbed him clean before soaking him in a tub of warm water even though the older man registered minute movements of his muscles at his touches.

Nanako came home that day to find her father and the kit sat in front of the television, the latter leaned against the former's chest, wrapped in a fluffy white towel that covered his scrawny body, one ear over Ryotaro's heart, asleep. The Detective Inspector had discovered that the sound of his heartbeat calmed the young agitated kit more than anything else.

"They let him of the hospital?" asked the young girl to her father, putting her things away in the entrance hall.

"They said he was giving up... He had stopped eating after a while."

Ryotaro passed one hand through the kit's hair causing the young fox to whine and snuggle closer. "He needed someone to take care of him."

After taking care of him for a long week, they finally learned his name: Hadrian Snape. And with that, the fact that he could only talk English; fortunately, Ryotaro was fluent in the language. They also learned that his father had been forbidden to look after him, being retained against his own will, else he wanted to die and make his kit an orphan, so Harry had been left with hateful relatives, hoping that someday, his daddy would come for him.

The Dojimas helped him gain weight since he was just skin and bones, and with his health coming back, the lustre of his fur and messy hair came back with force. Still, Harry showed signs of depression when he suddenly remembered that his legs were useless now and he was far from being totally fine.

* * *

Months passed and Harry was a little bit livelier but he was still clinging to Ryotaro and was still sleeping in the older man's futon with him. 'Smells like Daddy', he had told Ryotaro, half asleep one night when asked why he still wanted to sleep with him.

In the middle of March, Ryotaro received a call from his sister who asked him if he could shelter her son for a year since she and her husband were going abroad for work. He accepted to take care of one Narukami Yu, thinking it would be good for Harry to meet someone closer to his age. The farthest the kit had gone (sat on a wheelchair and sometimes pushed by Ryotaro himself) had been the Samegawa Floods Plain and they had only met adults who gave the fox a lot of food good for his health and other little trinkets.

Harry seemed to take the news well and was even looking forward to meet Ryotaro's nephew. He liked Nanako and he loved Ryotaro, so he could only hope that the nephew was similar to them. Nanako seemed to share his enthusiasm but Harry realised one thing that was worrying him.

"I won't be able to sleep with you anymore, Ryotaro?" he had finally asked at the start of April, still talking English for the most part.

"I think I will be even busier than before with the cases files that starts to sprout like mushrooms on my desk, I'm sorry..."

"You will have less time for us..." Harry had turned to look through the windows. Sometimes, he could tell things were going to be good or awful just by looking at the sky. Well, it wasn't really looking at the sky that did it, but the sky was a focus like any other. And now, he could only feel something grim was around the corner.

After that affirmation to his surrogate Daddy, he seemed to revert back to how he had been at first. Ryotaro was indeed less and less at home, rookies at the Police Station annoying him and making stupid mistakes that he needed to cover up.

And then, the day Narukami Yu arrived in Inaba came.

* * *

Harry had been feeling weird ever since he had made that remark to Ryotaro. He didn't know what it was exactly, but it was unpleasant at best, and left him sick. He hadn't said anything to the older man, because it would worry him and he wouldn't work as best as he was now; and though he was still hoping that he did stop working, he wasn't _that_ selfish.

The sick feeling had abated when he met Narukami Yu. His presence was like a balm to his sick soul. Ryotaro had brought both Nanako and Harry to the train station to wait for him. It was still a bit cold for the beginning of spring but Harry had the advantage of his tails to procure him with warmth.

"Has the train arrived yet?" asked Harry, shivering a bit. He might have had tails, but he had become thinner lately. Ryotaro put his vest on his shoulders and patted his head. "It shouldn't be long now. Don't worry, we will soon be at home." Harry slipped his arms through the vest's sleeves and pulled it tight around him. It was ten minutes later that his ears perked up at the far away sound of the train approaching. "Finally!" he grumbled, gripping the wheels of his chair and rolling to the Station's entrance to wait.

Narukami Yu was used to changing school every now and then because of his parents' work, and thus, to not have too many friends. He had not a lot of expectations about Inaba, knowing it was a rural town, without much exciting things to do, but that was where his mother had said he would live for the following year, being taken in by her brother.

Although he wasn't curious, he was still looking forward to meet the Kitsune his uncle had saved from death. Like many in Japan, though the tales were still well conserved in rural areas like Inaba, he had heard about the Magical Creatures that were the Kitsunes. He still couldn't believe how someone could have attacked one, and one that was barely of age if his mother's words had to be trusted.

He shook his head. The train had arrived at his stop. As he crossed the door of the Train Station he was surprised to see the Kitsune he had been thinking about, sat in a wheelchair, shivering a bit despite the tails and the vest he was wearing. Behind the chair, the man Yu could only remember as the one who had took care of him when he visited. Next to them, a little girl who he guessed was his cousin.

"Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo," were the first words that he heard from his uncle, and Yu saw the fox raise an eyebrow at that, his face showing his confusion. _I hope he's not reading in too much with this comment_ , Yu thought. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Dojima Ryotaro, I'll be looking after you." He said, shaking Yu's hand. The teen greeted him warmly, clearly remembering him from when he was small, which made his uncle smile.

"That's my daughter, Nanako," he continued, gesturing to the girl who went to hide behind him. She nevertheless greeted him with a small a wave he returned. "And that's Hadrian, but you can call him Harry. I'm pretty sure your mother told you about him." A hand went to rest between the fox's ears, and Ryotaro leaned over, having caught Harry's sigh. " _Are you okay, Harry? You look a bit pale."_

 _"I'm fine, maybe I should have stayed home..."_

Yu was a bit thrown out of the loop as he heard them speaking English. Guess he will have to polish theses language skills his mother had instilled in him, not that he was pants at them. He only had good marks in English lessons. His uncle led him to their car and Harry was carried to the passenger seat in the front while Yu and Nanako took the seats at the back.

They stopped at the gas station to refill the car, and for the fox and Nanako to go to the bathroom.

And while they were in the bathroom, Ryotaro helping Harry, the latter couldn't have sensed the familiar grim presence he had kept on feeling since the beginning of April.

When they returned to the car, Harry noticed that Yu was feeling a bit unwell, and Nanako had noticed too, but Yu waved it off. _Must have been the travel to Inaba_ , he thought while Ryotaro was closing his door.

Back home, Harry was sat at the coffee table while Ryotaro and Nanako went to prepare the dinner. It was four prepared bento they had gotten from a convenience store on the way home. Harry was silent until Ryotaro suddenly left for the Police Station. Harry grew agitated, his tails lashing behind him. Ryotaro gave him a tight hug and kissed his forehead before leaving, but Harry was still teary-eyed. The kit wasn't ashamed in the slightest that he was being clingy with Ryotaro, this was the closest he could be to a Daddy in his whole life. His real Daddy had restrictions imposed to him and they weren't as free to see each other as he was with Ryotaro now. Poking his food moodily, Harry made note to introduce both his Daddies to each other. Maybe Ryotaro could become his real other Daddy and they could become member of the Dojima family, officially?

Harry chanced a glance at Yu who rose an eyebrow as their eyes met as if to ask if he was alright. Now, which role will Yu play in Harry's makeshift family? A brother? A cousin maybe? But Harry had bad experiences with Cousins, one of which led to him being crippled and away from his real Daddy.

Yu was pondering the creature called Harry. He had known his uncle was fostering one when it was decided that he would go to Inaba, but he had never imagined the cuteness the kit in front of him was unconsciously exuding. His mannerisms were somewhat feminine and that, coupled with his androgynous looks, made him wonder if the kit wasn't female instead. The fact that he was one head taller than Nanako probably didn't help. It was said that Kitsune often (unconsciously) grew to look and be like what their mate liked the most, but Yu had the feeling that his petite stature wasn't due to the desires of his mate, and that the rumour was just bullshit.

When the fox finished his meal, he cleaned his space as best as he could and contemplated his options. He couldn't use magic yet, or rather, he could but not for levitating objects to the kitchen _and_ help him move to the bathroom for a needed bath. Nanako caught his look (conflicted) and put a hand on his.

"Will you need help for your bath, Harry?" she asked, concerned, and unconsciously making a choice for him.

"Yeah... I, manage." He answered in a choppy Japanese. He still didn't manage to talk Japanese perfectly though (perhaps it was the lack of motivation, he understood people quite well but talking was out of his league for now). He slid out of under the table and crawled with practised agility (and a little bit of magic) to the bathroom. In his mind, while scrubbing his tails clean, he was plotting his vengeance on one Adachi Tohru for ruining his bedtime rituals.

That night, Yu was thinking about Harry while lying in his futon. There was a deep sadness coming from the fox, and Yu only hoped that it would disappear one day, but the one thing that could really help was his mate and he just knew Harry hadn't met his yet. He sighed. His headache was still annoying him. He closed his eyes, and turned around, hoping that it would disappear when morning come.

He had had a weird dream that night, and could barely remember it but for the picture of fog and a feeling that this year in Inaba would be all but boring. When he went down, Harry and Nanako where sat at the table in the kitchen, Harry looking down, and Nanako serving breakfast. His uncle must have left already. Harry turned around and their eyes met. The fox greeted him meekly with a nod, which he echoed before sitting and digging in.

He noticed the gakuran Harry was wearing, with the roman number 'one' on his collar just like on his, and immediately thought about his speech skills. He had barely heard him talk Japanese, he hoped he would manage. Many students didn't like foreigners much, but there was still a majority who would fawn over him. Harry noticed Yu's look and he swallowed the rice he had been munching on.

"Ryotaro thought I could go to Yasogami High with you and enrolled me last month." He said in perfect Japanese and Yu's eyebrow went far up. Harry blinked before remembering something. "I _am_ a Magical Creature and... I panicked yesterday so I used magic to... learn how to speak Japanese. Ryotaro that jerk had the gall to laugh when I told him this morning. I was sick, excuse me if I didn't think I had enough magic for that spell!" he started to rant. Nanako smiled at him. "I'm sure he wasn't laughing about you, Harry. Maybe he was relieved you wouldn't be picked on now that you know how to speak Japanese?"

Harry frowned and shrugged before finishing his breakfast. "We should go, we both need to go to the teachers' office."

* * *

So they were soon on their way to school. They separated from Nanako on Sasagawa Flood Plains and Harry shivered in his wheelchair passing around the spot he remembered where he was found. He pointed it out absent-mindedly to Yu who didn't stop, merely glanced to the spot. There was a faint red spot and he shuddered at the thought that he had indeed been found bloody and battered right there.

When they neared the school, Harry's ears twitched and he turned his head to look at Yu. "You should go a bit to the left. There's someone coming from behind and he doesn't have a great control of his bike."

Yu obeyed and was glad he had as a teen barrelled into some trash bin. He barely stopped, deciding that he shouldn't bother with it. First day at new school, mustn't arrive late. That guy shouldn't have taken his bike and holding an umbrella at the same time.

As they arrived at the school gates, Harry remembered what Ryotaro had told him.

"Ugh, I forgot that I can't very well roll around in a wheelchair here. What will I do?" he moaned to himself, face in his hands. "Can't very well crawl over the school all day."

"There might be someone who can help you." Yu tried to comfort him. Harry raised his head to look at him with a teary eye and Yu couldn't help but pet his hair affectionately. They didn't have to search for too long, since there was a teacher coming in their direction. It was a man with the upper row of his teeth showing. He was balding and Harry could smell the bad in him and he shuddered.

Words were exchanged, and Harry couldn't help but bare his fangs when he badmouthed Yu. Of course, that reaction had been seen by a handful of students and the teacher was now in a bit of a bad position, but Harry was sneered at and, had he functional legs, he would have pounced on him and tore him away. Fortunately, the blood bath in his mind didn't happen, but another teacher had approached them. She would be his homeroom teacher, just like the Moron King would be Yu's. Oh, he knew about Morooka Kin'ichiro, rumours travels fast and that man was the worst.

Harry took Yu's hand in his and wished him good luck before he was helped in his classroom. One of the things he loved in Japanese schools was the fact that he didn't need to change classes at every period all times, just for sports and sciences and home economics. As he sat on his chair, he waved his tails sharply twice before feeling them merge together so that he wouldn't be all over the place, and he let it curl around his waist. He noticed the gaze of the others, but ignored it in favour of his teacher whom he felt he would like.

One floor up, Yu had a different opinion about his own homeroom teacher. Morooka never let slip a chance to humiliate his students. Fortunately, he had a friendly seat neighbour and even recognized the students that fell into the trash bin earlier sat behind him. The scathing remarks were tuned out by Yu. At recess, he avoided everyone and went to the first floor to check on Harry. The fox wasn't in his element, people had gathered around him. But before he could do anything, a bleached blond tall first year snapped at them.

"Quit your yappin'! He ain't a circus attraction! Get lost!"

He looked like a punk, a rebellious twerp, a thug, but Yu knew that appearances weren't everything. He also noticed the looks Harry and the pseudo-thug had exchanged, both were a bit confused, but there was something in their eyes that both didn't know it was there, nor what it was, but Yu had seen it in the eyes of his parents on more than once occasion. He smiled and stayed in the corridor for a while before going back to his classroom.

It was at the end of the day, that thing went wrong. In the distance, sirens could be heard and the students were advised not to leave the school grounds. Many minutes went by before they could go home. Yu stopped by Harry's classroom only to see him near the shoe locker in his wheelchair.

"Someone got you out of the classroom?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

Yu pushed his wheelchair outside but as soon as they were out, Harry stopped him.

"I'm going home on my own. I see two girls eager of talking to you and... I'm not a people person."

"Be careful then."

"Don't worry, there are plenty of people willing to help the Kitsune of Inaba get home." Harry sent a wink to him before rolling away. Yu heard him cry in surprise as he rolled down the slope in front of the school gates and shook his head. He turned around to see two girls approaching him. He had fled the classroom to check on Harry – he had made a silent vow to keep an eye on him after his reaction to his Uncle's leaving for work last night – and had barely had time to get to know other people.

* * *

 **AN:** I think I like that version better. Kanji and Harry are _classmates_ now!


End file.
